Mon petit problème
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: Une femme sent que quelque chose cloche dans la fausse mort de Sherlock Holmes, mais quoi? Elle n'obtient pas de réponses et l'homme qui occupe ses pensées appraît chez elle. L'explosion peut alors se produire.


**Sir Arthur Conan Doyle **est le créateur d des personnages utilisés ici, **Moffat et Gatiss** ont eu l'idée géniale de les transporter jusqu'au XXIè siècle (ah bon c'est possible ça ?), **Lara, Benedict et Martin** ont la chance incroyable de les incarner.

**Pairing : **Sherlock x Irène, SherEne

**Avertissement **: Quelques allusions au lemon et au lime. Ah oui ! Des coups de cravache, donc violence. Pas de flames. Vous êts prévenus.

* * *

**Mon petit problème**

* * *

Un vide profond pouvait vous réduire à néant, comme un gouffre qui vous attire et vous envoute à tel point de vous faire tomber dans son abîme. Cette sensation vous amenait à commettre des actes vraiment très regrettables, vous plongeait dans un état catatonique ou vous forçait à vous ôter la vie. Or certains décidaient de croire malgré tout, comme pour une forme d'utopie qu'il fallait conserver, chérir presque aveuglément, comme si c'était la seule option possible à envisager.

Irène faisait sans l'ombre d'un doute partie de cette dernière catégorie de gens, stupides de penser, d'imaginer que cette solution était encore envisageable. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que Sherlock, celui qui l'avait sauvée d'une manière aussi cavalière à Karachi puisse s'être donné la mort d'une manière aussi idiote !

En un sens, elle avait été déçue d'entendre cette nouvelle et elle s'était rendue compte à quel point la survie de Sherlock pouvait compter. C'était comme si le détective avait pris possession d'une partie d'elle, une bien trop grande à son goût, d'ailleurs. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'ôter du crâne ce Sherlock si fringuant qui l'avait pris dans ses bras et avait fait l'amour avec elle. Cette sensation resterait gravée dans son corps, le sexe de Sherlock qui faisait ses mouvements de va-et-vient et les caresses de ce dernier.

Ses mains avaient été alors si rassurantes, si puissante et si chaleureuses en même temps, comment un homme était-il capable de vous faire ressentir autant de choses à a fois même sans le vouloir ? Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le faire gémir à n'en plus finir ou empoigner sa cravache pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne dépendait pas de lui. Ou alors était-ce un mélange des deux à la fois ? Elle ne saurait le dire.

Elle aurait tellement désiré trouver une réponse à ses questions, le revoir une dernière fois pour trouver des solutions ou plutôt une solution à son petit problème. Petit problème qui devenait de plus en plus gros au fur et à mesure, et qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur dans son crâne, comme une forme de parasite dans son intellect pourtant situé au-dessus de la moyenne.

Oh oui, cette obsession la rendait folle, elle ne trouvait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qui la tourmentait depuis des jours et des jours, à ne plus pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose de plus vital, de plus constructif. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer pendant ses cours de chant et de piano et son professeur, tout fier qu'il était de sa belle et talentueuse élève, l'avait réprimandée pour son manque de concentration.

Son manque de concentration... Bah ! Qu'il aille en enfer ! Il ne possédait même pas la moitié de son intellect, ne voyait que ce que les autres voyaient et en somme, commun. Mais elle effaça cet homme de ses pensées qui étaient pour l'essentiel occupées par le détective consultant et ses yeux fascinants. Que venait-elle de dire ? Ses yeux ? Etait-elle une jeune fille adolescente sans cervelle uniquement dirigée par les hormones ?

Non, elle était une femme adulte, de trente ans qui avait mis en échec à plusieurs reprises Sherlock Holmes et qui avait collaboré avec Jim Moriarty. Elle était loin mais très loin d'être une jeune fille de quinze ans qui était amoureuse d'un homme juste pour son physique. Parce que le physique ne faisait pas tout et elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse du tout. Et de toutes façons, tomber amoureuse n'était pas son genre, elle possédait un esprit calculateur et manipulateur au possible, ainsi aucun sentiment ne venait modifier les rouages de ses méninges.

Aussi décida-t-elle de se lever de ce fauteuil et de prendre un ensemble de ville, en gros prendre soin de son image, ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire au cours des derniers jours depuis qu'elle avait vu le titre des journaux sur le web, le détective spécialiste en mensonges était mort. Sherlock ? Un Menteur ? Voilà deux mots qui ne rimaient pas ensemble, comme une cacophonie qui venait troubler un air subtil et raffiné.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

Et Sherlock était le maître du raffinement et elle savait que ses goûts étaient exquis par ailleurs, il jouait admirablement au violon, était très bon compositeur (elle avait été flattée d'apprendre que Sherlock avait composé un morceau pour elle) et bien entendu, son goût en matière d'enquêtes. Ses enquêtes se révélaient toujours très intéressantes, si l'on croyait son site internet et le blog du docteur Watson. Elle les suivait depuis qu'elle avait survécu à Karachi avait beaucoup d'assiduité.

Elle adorait voir la façon dont Sherlock résolvait ses enquêtes et elle avouait elle-même qu'elle aurait voulu battre Sherlock au niveau de la vitesse de déduction. Quelle belle victoire pour elle ! Elle pourrait la seule femme au monde à pouvoir dire au monde entier que Sherlock Holmes s'tait fait battre par une femme. D'accord, elle voulait aussi le frapper dans le sens littéral du terme et avait conservé sa cravache juste au cas où. Elle avait eu l'audace de revenir en catimini en Angleterre juste pour cet accessoire si cher à ses yeux.

Elle imaginait Sherlock répondre en gémissant de plaisir à ses pieds, nu comme un ver sous les coups de cette superbe cravache, elle se voyait lécher langoureusement les gouttes de sang, Sherlock toujours sous sa domination. Elle sentait sa peau sous ses dents et sa poitrine si goûteuse et délicieuse. Oh oui, Sherlock était un homme désirable à souhait, son intellect, son corps et même son innocence en matière de sexe faisaient envie pour une femme.

Elle était sûre que toutes les femmes désiraient enseigner à un homme les joies et les plaisirs du sexe à un tel homme, elle en avait eu elle-même l'occasion à Karachi. Sherlock était un homme qui répondait bien aux avances même s'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, il était bien au-dessus de toutes ses stupidités de parole et par conséquent, de candeur. Cet homme pouvait voir en vous en un clin d'œil mais elle était la seule exception, un homme perdait toujours le contrôle de son esprit en voyant une femme nue.

Elle se rappelait avec un délice non contenu l'expression de surprise et d'étonnement de Sherlock, enfin un homme qui n'avait jamais vu de femme nue devant lui. Ou du moins une femme qui n'était pas issue de son entourage direct, on voyait toujours de façon accidentelle le corps de ses parents (et de ses domestiques dans le cas du détective) quand on était petit. Elle ne s'aperçut même du moment où elle prenait sa chemise blanche et sa jupe noire pour aller à l'opéra, tant elle était occupée ses pensées.

Plus rien d'autre n'existait pour elle que le suicide de Sherlock ou plutôt la chute dans tous les sens du terme, bien qu'elle ait été dans le camp de Moriarty pendant un certain laps de temps, elle avait été en colère quand elle avait vu ce qu'il avait fait subir à Sherlock. Elle l'aurait très certainement brisé de ses propres mains si le criminel consultant avait été face à elle, on ne touchait pas à ce qui lui appartenait de droit comme ça ! Moriarty avait osé commettre l'irréparable à ses yeux, seule elle avait le droit de jouer avec Sherlock comme bon lui semblait, personne d'autre ! Sherlock était sa propriété et la laisse autour de son cou portait la marque de la dominatrice qu'elle avait été.

Oh oui ! Elle ferait tout pour détruire Moriarty et ses sbires si elle en avait la possibilité et si quelqu'un daignait se pointer à son appartement. Sauf que si elle retournait à Londres aussi ouvertement, elle se ferait soit descendre par les espions de Mycroft Holmes, soit par les tueurs de Moriarty. En d'autre terme, si elle tenait à la vie et elle était précieuse, elle resterait chez elle jusqu'à ce que ce quelqu'un vienne se pointer !

Elle n'entendit pas les coups discrets à sa porte, n'ouvrit pas la porte au visiteur opportun et bien sûr ne faisait preuve d'aucune politesse toute fausse qu'elle était. Les coups se firent plus forts et Irène sembla réaliser qu'un homme ou une femme voulait lui parler mais qui cela pouvait-il être ? Personne ne venait jamais la voir et puis quand elle parlait de visite pour affronter l'ennemi… Ceci dit elle ouvrit au visiteur malgré tout.

Le visiteur paru soulagé de la voir mais Irène vit rouge quand elle reconnut son visage, le visage de cet homme qui avait osé prendre possession de son esprit ces derniers temps. Elle prit en quatrième vitesse sa cravache et mit à terre l'homme en face d'elle.

- Comment oses-tu te présenter comme ça, sans me prévenir ?

Elle donna encore un autre coup sur le torse de Sherlock qui ne comprenait visiblement pas ou voulait en venir Irène Adler, ce n'était pas souvent qu'on accueillait les gens de la sorte. D'après John Watson, les gens se serraient les mains ou se faisaient la bise mais jamais on ne frappait les gens !

- Irène…

Mais Irène ne le voyait pas de cette façon, elle ne laisserait pas Sherlock parler avant d'avoir calmé sa colère et laisser aller sa rage sur cet homme ! Ca non ! Il avait réussi à la tourmenter pendant des jours et des jours, donc il méritait cette petite leçon. Il avait été un mauvais garçon et on punissait les mauvais garçons comme à l'école. Elle jouait le rôle de la maîtresse et lui le rôle du puni.

Quand Sherlock reçut son premier coup, il devait avouer qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel déferlement de colère, aussi prit-il du temps à se remettre du choc des retrouvailles passé. Il recevait coup sur coup et Irène ne semblait pas très ravie par sa venue et pourtant on voyait une certaine tendresse, une forme de joie dans les yeux de l'ancienne dominatrice et peut-être de l'orgueil blessé.

Tout ce que Sherlock pouvait dire c'était qu'Irène avait été blessée comme John par son faux suicide et il espérait intérieurement que John ne l'accueillerait pas de cette manière à son retour de chasse à l'homme. Mais il se trompait lourdement à ce détail près, John lui donnerait un bon coup de poing (même plusieurs) à son meilleur ami.

Puis les coups s'espacèrent et Sherlock s'aperçut que la main d'Irène tremblait beaucoup, comme si un trop plein d'émotions venait de la frapper. Peut-être avait-elle-même cesser de manger, c'était ce que sa silhouette laissait suggérer et Sherlock regrettait sincèrement de lui avoir fait autant de peine. C'était un sentiment de remords comme quand il avait rendu visite à John sur sa fausse tombe mais cette fois-ci c'était plus fort, peut-être parce que c'était cette femme, La Femme.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

Puis la belle s'assit toute frissonnante sur un fauteuil, le visage couvert de larmes incontrôlables sans le moindre sanglot, juste une réaction physiologique. Irène n'était pas du genre à laisser aller ses émotions comme ça, tout comme John mais Irène possédait un plus grand contrôle sur elle-même que John.

Le détective consultant se leva prudemment et douta de du comportement qu'il devait adopter, la prendre dans ses bras ou laisser faire ? Il ne trouvait pas de réponse pour une fois, il laissa Irène dans son désespoir pendant longtemps, ne sachant pas quoi faire, juste la regarder.

Irène était reconnaissante de voir que Sherlock ne la prenait pas en pitié ou bien était-ce dû au fait que Sherlock n'arrivait pas à lui montrer de l'affection ? Du réconfort ? Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, ils ne réussissaient pas à montrer ce qui les secouaient en raison d'années d'entraînements à se forger un masque, un caractère pour mieux se protéger. La vie n'était pas rose tous les jours pour des gens comme eux, ainsi ils étaient à la merci de tous ceux qui passaient devant eux ou ceux qui médisaient dans leurs dos pour tel ou tel échec, telle ou telle manœuvre ratée ou bien un service qu'ils n'avaient réussi à rendre.

Puis elle se ressaisit après un temps qui avait paru interminable à Sherlock qui espérait qu'Irène reprendrait son emprise sur son corps, son esprit, son cœur. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et le regarda fixement pendant de longues minutes, attendant une réponse, une question ou le jugeait-elle pour son manque de réponse ?

- Que me veux-tu, Sherlock ?

Sa voix était aussi tranchante que l'acier et aussi dure que le diamant, glaciale comme les montagnes et aussi cassante que le verre. Sherlock parut surpris par cette voix mais se reprit tout aussi rapidement qu'Irène sur le contrôle sur ses émotions.

- Des informations, Irène.

Exactement ce qu'avait espéré Irène pendant des semaines mais elle voulait être convaincue, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la fasse languir et elle ne voulait pas cracher le morceau tant que son interlocuteur ne l'avait pas fait.

- Mais encore ?

Sherlock se dit que cette fois-ci, il ne réussirait peut-être pas à persuader quelqu'un de le suivre comme ça, en un claquement de doigts. Irène était d'une trempe que d'autres, elle avait besoin d'entendre d'autres mots, d'autres paroles autres que celles qu'il utilisait sur d'autres. Plus intelligente, plus obstinée et plus déterminée que d'autres, elle était comme lui, tout comme lui, son parfait miroir.

- Je crois aussi que le manque d'air te comprime ici depuis des mois, je pense que tu as besoin de sortir et de te comporter mal une nouvelle fois. Je pense aussi que tu as l'envie de détruire le réseau de Moriarty parce que toi, tu n'as pas eu le loisir de réduire à néant le criminel consultant.

Irène apprécia grandement ce discours, pour une fois que quelqu'un prononçait des mots qui avaient du sens à ses oreilles, les autres ne faisaient que de la complimenter alors qu'elle était en manque sérieux de défi, de challenge.

- Et ?

Sherlock se pencha un peu plus vers la jeune femme assise sur le fauteuil qui occupait le centre exact de la pièce, comme une sorte de trône sur lequel Irène Adler siégeait à l'image d'un aigle. L'aigle dévisageait le faucon pèlerin en face de lui et lui demandait quelle sorte de prétention avait-il pour lui demander une faveur ?

- Je pense qu'ici, tu ne peux pas laisser éclater ta rage qui menace de faire exploser ces murs qui t'entourent. Ce serait dommage pour tous ceux qui ont l'illusion de te connaître et par accident tu révèlerais ta vraie nature ce qui mènerait Mycroft directement ici. Tu mourrais une seconde fois et je n'aurais pu te sauver. Avant.

Sa voix s'était réduite à un murmure et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles d'Irène qui accueillit ce baiser avec joie, elle avait tellement désiré ce moment. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent et le désir à peine contenu qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre se déversa d'un coup. Les deux oiseaux fiers se métamorphosèrent en deux fauves, deux panthères, une noire et un jaguar. Deux félins conçus uniquement pour la vitesse et la beauté, pour la grâce et l'élégance, la chasse et la compétition.

Leurs corps s'entrelacèrent en une étreinte qui dura longtemps à tel point que la nuit se révéla sous un torrent d'étoiles. Mais les deux amants étaient déjà dans le firmament et ne se préoccupaient pas beaucoup du monde extérieur, ils étaient tellement bien ensemble à prouver qu'ils n'existaient que pour la compétition, la force et la puissance.

Les vêtements volèrent d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce et les deux peaux nues se retrouvèrent pour la seconde fois, en une embrassade passionnée et charnelle. Les cris se répandirent aux quatre coins de la salle et les fauteuils d'Irène sentirent les coups portés avec hardiesse et courage. La vitalité des deux amoureux fut revigorée et tous deux purent revivre, parfaitement en symbiose l'un avec l'autre.

Ils pouvaient enfin chercher les assassins, leurs esprits n'étaient mieux qu'ensemble, comme deux pôles puissants qui attiraient l'univers à eux. Qui enveloppaient les étoiles et les êtres en un tout insignifiant. Leurs pensées n'étaient plus que portées que la longue course-poursuite qui les attendaient au bas de a porte, la route commençait mais ne connaîtrait pas de fin pour eux.

Jamais.

* * *

**La route se poursuivra sans fin pour moi aussi sur le long chemin semé d'embuches de l'écriture.**

**Si vous avez aimé suivez-moi et reviewez !**


End file.
